


There was an attempt.

by RedVelvetLadybug



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetLadybug/pseuds/RedVelvetLadybug
Summary: Ruby wants to say she likes Blake.





	There was an attempt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little warm up I did to get writing again. I hope you think it's cute.

There are far better ways to articulate what she intends to confess. Words on the tip of her tongue that she should say instead, that she oh so  _ wants _ to say. 

 

Instead… 

 

“Blake, you are a good.” And in that moment of silence between them as Ruby holds her gaze to Blake's own and Blake has a sort of amusement held in a single raised eyebrow that Ruby realizes she dramatically messed up. 

 

“'a good’, am I?” Blake's lips twitch upward in a telling little smile and they do love to tease their younger friend when the opportunity presents itself. “Flattery doesn't need work on me you know,” Blake leans forward on the table between the two of them, close enough to whisper. “but your attempts are cute in a way that's silly and oh so you. So I'll make an exception.” 

 

Ruby blushed in response, fidgeting her hands in her lap. “Uhm I'm.. not good at words.” 

 

“Oh, I'm aware. Take your time and you will get it.” 

 

Ruby cleared her throat and sat up straighter in her seat, bracing herself as she needed. 

 

She breathed in. 

 

And out, slowly. 

 

“I like you Blake and uh I was thinking maybe you'd wanna be a thing if that's what you want too and go on dates and yeah..” 

 

“Of course, I'd like to with you.” 

 

“Really?!”

 

Blake nodded. “After all, I think you are a good too.” 

 

They weren't going to forget that little blunder anytime soon. 

 


End file.
